Love, Matrimony and Muchness
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Alice's mother trys to force her to marry Hamish so Alice gulps down the remains of he Jabberwocky blood. But is Underland the way she left it and do all her friends remember her? AliceXHatter
1. Please Remember

**Love, Matrimony and Muchness**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carol does and The movie belongs to Tim Burton.**

This is a two shot. Or maybe more. We'll see how it goes xx Review please.

* * *

I sat up straight for the third time that night. I keep having the same dream. Every time I close my eyes I see the lush gardens, the sleeping flowers and the rocking horseflies. It is all so beautiful that I could just stare all night. Then I hear the same crash and I rush through the forest to find the tea table and the three friends sitting arguing over who was having the last scone. There was a dormouse, a hare and a man wearing a top hat, but I wont lie because I know who these three people(If that's the right word) are. Its Mallymkun, the dormouse, Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare and Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter.

I shook my head to clear the memories of the dream once again. I slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom across the hall. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Maybe returning to the Overland was a bad idea, I had answered all my questions in less that a few days. Said no to Hamish, gave Lord Ascott permission to take over my fathers business, he was off to China at the moment, he calls every other day to tell me how its going. I had also told Margaret of Lowell's affair with Katrina and told the Chataway sisters' mother that they swim in the Havershim's pond naked.

I splashed my face with water and quickly dried it with a towel. I turned around to head back to my room when I bumped into my sister.

"Oh Alice!, you scared me. Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares" I answered sleepily.

"Oh. Well I was hoping you were awake."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well remember when you told Hamish you didn't want to marry him and mother was well…angry at you?"

"Yes"

"Well I overheard her talking to Lady Ascott today and they were discussing your decision."

"What do you mean discussing my decision?"

"They are accepting your proposal to Hamish for you Alice, you are to marry him on Wednesday"

My eyes widened in horror. Wednesday. That was in 2 days time. "No"

"What?"

"No, I'm not marrying him its up to me what I decide and I decide no"

"Mother will have your head you know"

I shook my head again, everything I hear refers back to Underland and all my friends and…Tarrant. I froze. Everything in my body cut off from everyone and everything. I was having an epiphany, a sudden realisation or something like that. The reason for having the dreams of the tea party, its because of Tarrant. Its because I…I-" My thoughts were interrupted by my sister.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"Mother has already accepted, you have to marry him"

I blinked and walked swiftly past her and into my room. I closed the door and locked it before climbing back into my bed to continue my dream for the fourth time.

***

The next morning 

I woke up with a small smile playing on my lips. But that soon disappeared as I thought of what Margaret said to me last night.

"She couldn't possibly have meant it"

I changed and walked down towards the dining room where I saw mother and Margaret sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?" My mother asked.

"Fine"

"Now darling sit down we have an important matter to discuss"

I sat down knowing exactly what was coming.

"Now with all due respect to your decision not to marry Hamish my dear, but you are 20 and single and it is not looking good for me within my friends society, therefore I have accepted for you marry Hamish at midday tomorrow"

My eyes widened in horror. "What are you talking about! I am not marrying Hamish, I refused him and that is how it will stay, you may be my mother but you have no right to tell me who to love and how to live my life. I do not care who or what thinks wrong of me but I will let you know right here that I am in love with someone who is not welcome in our society"

My mothers face was like a soured prune. "Alice, you will listen to your mother and marry-"

"NO! Mother I am 20 and I am capable of making my own decisions." I took a deep breath and sighed. "And with that, I bid you good day"

I ran from the dining room and into my bedroom and packed a suitcase before putting on my favourite white dress. I stepped over to my dresser and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid. _Jabberwocky blood_. I picked up my suitcase and closed my eyes before forcing the disgusting liquid down my throat. Before disappearing from this world forever I whispered.

"I'm coming home Tarrant, please remember me"


	2. The White Queen's Garden

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Alice in Wonderland or its Characters only my own ones**

* * *

I felt myself fall onto something soft and bouncy. I opened my eyes to find three children staring back at me.

"Is it an alien?"

"No it's a bird" I raised my eyebrows. A bird.

"Shut up the lot of you, it's a boy"

"A _boy?_" the other two children said in unison.

I got up and they all backed off quickly as if I was going to kill them.

"Its ok, I wont hurt you" I explained but they ran off.

I sat back down and looked around. The garden was full of beautiful flowers that were fast asleep and rocking horseflies. It was just like my dream. This must be the White Queen's garden.

"Curiouser and curiouser" I stood up and headed towards the White Castle.

***

Tarrant POV

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked to no-one personally.

"Hatter!" Someone called me.

"Hatter" Or more than one. I looked up to see the three orphans of the White Queen run through the tree's towards the table.

"What heavens is the matter?"

"An alien landed in the garden of the White Castle" little Anne exclaimed.

"Really? And what did this alien look like?"

"Well…it had blonde hair that hung to here" She pointed to her waist. I furrowed my eyebrows, she couldn't be talking about…_Alice_. Could she?

"And blue eyes, and a blue dress"

My eyes widened in shock as I realised she _was _talking about Alice. My Alice. "Really, well where was this alien?"

"In the White Castle garden"

"Well I'll go check it out ok?"

"Ok"

I stood up and put my hat on my head before heading towards the garden so fast I thought my head was going to fall off it hurt so much.

_Alice POV_

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale. How cheerfully he spreads his grin and neatly spreads his claws and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws"

I smiled at the fact that I remembered the poem from so long ago. The gardens certainly hadn't changed. I was just about to head up to the castle itself when I was interrupted by a voice I knew anywhere.

"And who might you be? Sneaking around the castle gardens?" The grinning cat appeared in front of Alice looking slightly annoyed as usual.

"Its Alice, Cheshire." I looked at the grinning cat and couldn't help but laugh myself. It had been so long since I saw a smile on a cat.

"_Thee_ Alice?"

"Yes"

"What did you say brings you back to Underland?" he yawned and rested on a nearby tree.

"Well I sort of had a fallout with my mother"

"Wrong!"

I looked confused and then realised that I hadn't said why I came back to begin with. "Oh I thought you meant.."

"If I meant it I would have said it" he interrupted me.

Just as I was about to reply we were interrupted by a White Guard.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he asked.

Cheshire disappeared and left only but a puff of smoke. Great I was alone.

"I'm sorry to say but the gardens are out of bounds to those who arent invited therefore I will have to take you in"

"In where"

I didn't get an answer, instead I was marched through the gardens and into the castle. We walked up the corridor and through a very narrow passageway and stopped in front of a very obscure door.

"The queen is in there, good luck" And with that the guard was gone.

I knocked for politeness and when I heard a faint come in I walked through the door.

The White Queen was facing away from me therefore didn't know who I was.

"Why were you in my garden without permission?" She asked with a hint of anger in her tone. I was a little scared at first but then I decided that when he saw me she wouldn't be so hard so I answered her question truthfully.

"I landed there when I drank the Jabberwocky blood, your majesty."

Just as I thought the queen turned her head around and smiled at me.

"Alice, our champion! You have returned. Why is this?" She sat down and gestured me to sit next to her and so I did.

"Well mother and I had a fallout"

"Dear that cannot be a good thing"

"No its not"

"And what was the reason behind this bad thing?"

" She accepted a mans proposal without my consent"

When I said this the White Queen's face went from a smiling gentle face to a sour upset face. "Oh dear that is bad"

"I refused of course, I wasn't marrying him"

The queen looked up at me again.

"Do you have someone else in mind my dear?"

"Yes, sort of but I don't know if he loves me back in the same way I love him"

She cocked her eyebrow in annoyance. "Well who is he?"

I took a deep breath and said it out loud for the first time. "I'm in love with Tarrant"

Yes, I'm in love with a Mad Hatter.

* * *

**Review Please xx**


	3. And I Love You

I don't own Alice in Wonderland :(

* * *

Love, Matrimony and Muchness

The queen only smiled at me with genuine eyes before turning back to her plants. I turned around and looked at all the paintings in the throne room. I tried to remember them being there before but I couldn't, it was getting to me. The queen appeared next to me and pointed to a painting that looked curious.

"That is you slaying the Jabberwocky on Frabjous day" she announced and clearing up my thought problem in the process. No wonder I hadn't seen them before, they were painted after I left Underland.

"They are very good" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well… it depends on how you look at it my dear"

"I don't understand?"

"As you know, it is my belief not to harm any living creature and here you are slaying one, but on the other hand, you saved all of Underland from the Red Queen's reign"

I didn't answer as I had nothing to say. Instead I just continued to stare at the number of well drawn paintings.

****

_Tarrant POV_

I entered the castle, taking my top hat off and placing it under my arm. I imagined it was a sign of respect. I headed towards the White Queen's throne room, hoping that Alice would be there. I was almost there when I was interrupted.

"Tarrant… how nice to see you again" that voice went right through me, just hearing it send shivers down my spine. I turned around.

"Charlotte, nice to see you also, but I must be going to see the White Queen you see she is in a great need of me so I must be off, don't want to make her feel that I had other things to do than show up on time you see-"

"Tarrant?" I calmed down immediately at the sound of that voice. The voice being Mallymkun.

"I'm fine"

"Now little missy, be gone with you we have better things to be doing"

See left with an expression of shock horror on her face.

"Stupid girl…aren't you coming?"

"Oh…OH yes of course right behind you"

We continued our journey to the throne room and hopefully Alice.

***

_Alice POV_

The door to the throne room opened and the Tweedles came in looked exceptionally excited. They turned and looked at me and grinned as wide as Cheshire.

"Alice" they said in unison with one another.

"Hello, boys" I hugged them happily.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the Mach Hare, tea cup in hand.

"Yir late fur tea!" he exclaimed throwing the teacup my way. I just dodged it in time and it smashed against the wall.

He laughed mechanically and went on with his business. He was never one to hang around. I should remember to ask why one day.

"Are you staying long this time Alice?" The White Queen asked.

"If it is alright with all of you, I'd like to stay forever"

Everyone in the court nodded their heads as fast and as much as they could until they got sore. I smiled then sighed, I don't think I could stay if Hatter doesn't feel the same way about me.

Just as I thought this, the doors opened to reveal The Mad Hatter and Mallymkun on his shoulder.

"I told you she was here, didn't I?" Mally informed the Hatter, he only nodded.

"Men, never listen to the women" She said before jumping down and heading over to me. "I hope you are the right Alice this time"

"Yes Mally, I am the right Alice"

"Good, I hate debates"

There was a puff of smoke and the Cheshire Cat appeared. Yawning.

"Oh I never do get involved in politics, too much to handle you see"

Mally answered something back to him but I didn't quite catch it. I was to busy staring at the madman I had fallen deeply for.

"Do you remember me Alice?" He asked, his eyes going a very vivid blue. This question brought me out of my trance and I walked over to him until our faces were a mere 3 inches away from each others.

"Yes I do you silly Hatter, didn't I tell you I wouldn't forget"

"Yes, but you also said you'd be back before I knew it and my dear I have known it for quite some time"

I sighed. I felt horrible for leaving him. _Again_. But all my questions have been answered now and I am hopefully staying here.

"Well Hatter, I have answered all my questions and I am back to stay" I whispered the next part "…If you'll have me"

"Alice dear…" He leaned closer and I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled of tea and peppermint. "I'll always have you whenever you want me"

I grinned like a silly girl and before I could stop myself I closed the distance between us in a sweet but comforting kiss. I thought he didn't feel the same way until I felt him kiss me back just as passionately.

"Ewwww, why is Hatter kissing the alien?"

We broke apart and Tarrant started to laughed. "Oh children, she isn't an alien"

The all looked at each other confused. "Then what is she?"

Mirana looked at them and pointed to the painting on the wall of me slaying the Jabberwocky. "She, my dears is Underland's champion"

They all looked at me "You killed the Jabberwocky?" They spoke in unison.

"Yes, I guess I did"

"Ok, so you are Alice, but what are you to Hatter?" the little girl in the middle asked. "You see Hatter and I are best friends. We tell each other everything" she smiled at me. "He also mentioned you a lot"

I looked at Tarrant who looked horror struck. His face was priceless. I looked at the little girl and bent down so I was her size. "What did Hatter say about me?"

"He said…that your eyes were as blue as the sea and every time he looked in them he got lost, that your hair was a bright as the sun and brightened up his day, that your muchness was the best muchness in the whole of Underland, that he would give anything, even his favourite hat to be able to call you his wife and that well he loves you" She took a deep breath and stepped back looking proud that she just told the Hatters secret to the one girl he preferred never to hear them. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Did you really say all those things?"

"I wont deny it, I'm a bad liar…"His cocked his eyebrows "Did I just make a rhyme?" but soon shrugged it off.

"I think that I am flattered that you think I have eyes as blue as the sea and I am happy that you get lost in them, I feel giddy when you say my hair brightens up your day, I am honoured that you think my muchness is the best, I would love to be your wife, no hat exchanges included" I looked at Cheshire who disappeared. "And finally. I love you too"

He kissed me again, but this time both our feelings for each other were spilled out and the only time we stopped was for air.

"So Alice, did you ever find out why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"No, I still haven't the slightest idea, yourself?"

He laughed. "No, not a clue"

"Well I believe we have forever to figure it out…together"

"Alice my dear I believe you just made a rhyme" I smiled because I knew this time I did.

"Yes Hatter I believe I did"

Wonderland is beginning to look very wonderful already.

* * *

Review please, this is the end but if you want a sequal or another chapter please review and tell me and i'll make one :)


End file.
